Design, develop, test and evaluate an information processing system for diagnostic radiologists. This system has the capability to automatically index diagnostic radiology reports based upon single or multi-word terms which identify pathologies, anatomies, findings, and modifiers. This system is designed to permit the radiologist to continue his dictation of radiology reports without constraints on vocabulary or sentence structure. An hierarchically structured thesaurus of over 10,000 terms has been developed. All reports are stored in computer files and are available for automatic retrieval. Additional capabilities include statistical analysis and reporting, automatic selective dissemination of information, facilities utilization and facilities requirements forecasting, and automatic interfacing with computerized billing systems.